


Name Unknown (but i'll call it an aimless tale for now)

by dadofthestars



Series: An Aimless Tale [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fantasy, Magic, Original Fiction, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Trauma, Violence, but ill add tags later maybe, honestly this was posted on a whim, i dont know what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthestars/pseuds/dadofthestars
Summary: Oli had always learned to just go with the flow, after all that's what his Mama told him all the time. That and to stay away from the funny man at the station because he was a big idiot. Oli prided himself on being a smart kid, and on always following his Mama's orders-- for the most part.So when the flow of things changes so drastically and leaves him floundering in a suddenly too strong current that never stops, he feels like maybe his Mama didn't account for this. No one did.Left to his own devices in a new and nearly empty world, he's all but given up hope. But like a spark in a dark and empty room, things aren't so bad anymore. Until he makes them bad.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Blindness and immobility can be fickle things, for most they leave them in the dark. To rot away without a care in the world, but for the rare few, they open new paths and new worlds to explore. Oli thinks he's just about had it with all the winding paths in his life, he just want's a nice cup of tea and long nap that he never wakes up from. Because this, is just too much now.





	Name Unknown (but i'll call it an aimless tale for now)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on story, have been for a while, and i've decided to rewrite a large part of it, but this is how far i got with the 3rd version of it, so i thought why not post it here. It's jumbled, confusing and terrible, so please be kind. I'm still writing and i will be for a while, but i'll keep posting the versions and random writings i do here. the summary is what i'd originally made before i decided to redo this whole thing.

(pov: oli)  
Just like many other stories, this one begins with a bang. A sudden noise like a gunshot in the thick silence. A moment of clarity in a situation so fogged and clouded by emotions and everythingswrongwhywhywhy. Sharp pain racing along nerves so on fire, there’s no way to tell where they end and your surroundings begin. But again, their story begins with a bang and a burst of white hot painmakeitstopmommaplease. An explosion so sudden it has rocked the very foundations of fate and all those in it’s hold, all those unaware.

The silence was like a thick blanket, so suffocating it felt like it was crushing his head. Or maybe that was the tree and who knows what else he was trapped under. He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. He just wants to know where everything went so so wrong. He and his Mama had been happily singing as they strolled down the path. They’d just gotten to the break in the trees when he was suddenly falling and his vision was a wall of white. He remembers seeing his Mama disappear into that white, be for whatever reason he can’t seem to figure out why that was bad. He can’t seem to figure anything out. Why won’t his legs move the way he wants them to? What is he forgetting?

As the siren’s wails get closer, the pounding in his head gets louder and louder until all he is and can be in throbbing aching pain. With what feels like the whole world on his chest, caving it in, he passes out. Just like a spell has been lifted, suddenly there’s an outpouring of sound all around him, but he’s no longer there to hear it, or see the frantic activity.

\- * - * - * -

(pov: unknown officer)

With a heart beating like he’d just run a marathon, he is the first out of his chariot. With thunderous steps that rival the real deal crashing through the sky as though the its throwing a tantrum, he makes it to the scene long before anyone else. And a good thing he did, the   
second he lays eyes on the sight before him, he promptly loses any and all food that was in his stomach. T-the thing in front of him couldn’t possibly have ever been human. With limbs stretched and warped far beyond what’s considered possible and a tree as what once may have been a spine, you can hardly call it human, and definitely not alive. Like a dying spider, its limbs curl and wrap around itself and the tree inside of it. It’s fleshy pink skin that once was pink only because a flush from adrenaline, is not puffy and swollen, flaking off in the rain and burned nearly everywhere. Where once there stood a strong pair of aqua eyes that could stare straight through you, there is nothing but a cavity, filled with gore. Nothing of its front skull remains intact, all of it crushed beyond recognition and mushed together into the cavity of it’s face.

Looking at the broken body of the person that he loved, a sob escapes, broken off and strangled at the end as he struggles to remain upright, to get air into his lungs. The sweet smile, the snarky replies and quips, the beautiful soul with a belief so strong, it was all gone. Just like that. Snuffed out like an insignificant pest. Oh god she’s gone, she’s gone. Gonegonegone like she never even mattered, like she never existed. What was he supposed to tell her son? What was he supposed to do? For all he knew, the world around him could be being torn apart by the very threads of existence that keeps them there, and he wouldn’t notice, nor would he care. His world was falling apart, he was falling apart, his world was falling apart he was falling falling falling why am i suddenly falling wheres the bottom and wheres the top?

A crack breaks through the almost suffocating silence, the other officers having gotten to him a while back, but not a crack of thunder. With all eyes on the mangled corpse, again another crack rings out and the tree in her stomach moves. With dawning horror, he realizes the trees breaking apart and is going to crush her further. Before he can even think, he’s sprinted over and is pushing the charred tree to keep it from falling. All the while, the trees back continues to crumble and crack apart in his hands, almost at a faster rate now. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something move and about to put it off as just more bark falling off, he sees a hand. A child’s hand. Sticking out of the log. Holding onto the hand of the corpse. His mind short circuits in that moment because why would there be a child there, and the only child that could be there was little Oli, and not Oli too, please Nahmra not Oli too. In shock he drops the tree and with a sickening squelch, it crushes her legs further and pushes even more of her guts out onto the muddy ground. Blood splatters all over his shoes, but he doesn’t care. He kneels next to the two, his pants getting soaked in blood and mud and hesitantly reaches for the hand. When it twitches it’s like a switch has been turned on because in an almost possessed pace, he tears away at the tree until his hands run red with not only her blood but his too. With tears he didn’t know were there, he gingerly removes Oli from the tree and holds him tightly to his body. "Everything's going to be ok, i promise... i'll take care of you, i'll fix t-this...." With a crack of lightning so bright he has to squeeze his eyes shut, all sound suddenly returns like a rubberband pulled too far, leaving him with a jarring sense of floating on a storm ravaged sea. A sob escapes his throat on a shaky breathe "I promise.."

\- * - * - * -

(Pov: oli)  
He can feel someone calling his name, but he refuses to listen. He has to find it, whatever it is. He was looking for something, but he can’t remember what and it’s driving him nuts. The voice is insistent and continues to call to him. Eventually the feeling is so loud he cant ignore it anymore and obediently follows it. After what feels like an eternity and a second at the same time he reaches the voice. I-it’s the funny officer his Mama is always giving his cookies to. Speaking of, where is his Mama? He goes to open his mouth but a sharp pain racing through his whole body has him screaming with everything he has.

Everything around him is white and painful and makeitstopmakeitstop. Its chokingcrawlingscratching its way through his body and out of him, and he wants it to stop. He's awake but he wishes he wasn't, he wants his Mama.

It truly is cruel, the first and only thing the officer will ever hear from Oli will be his screams as his body tears itself apart.


End file.
